


Sleep

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuya learns about the existence of his Fusion counterpart Yuuri.  He and Serena conclude that Dennis must have bad intentions and warn Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if anything is out of order, if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Also, I'm entering the Yu-Gi-Oh Ship Olympics under Preyshipping!   
> I know if you're reading this, that you probably ship Yuuya and Shun, but I'd really appreciate if you voted for us.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

          Yuuya looked at Serena, shock written clear across his face.  He watched as Serena’s expression changed to one of concern.

          “Do you know who Yuuri is?” Yuuya asked quietly.

          Serena nodded.  She looked around as if she was afraid of being overheard.  She gestured to Yuuya to follow her to her room.  When the door was safely closed behind them, she began to speak.

          “How do you know about him?” Serena asked.

          Yuuya bit his lip.  He was ashamed of what had happened with Dennis earlier and he much rather not admit the truth to Serena, “I was talking to Dennis.  He called me Yuuri by accident and he acted weird about it when I confronted him,”

          Yuuya saw Serena’s eyes narrow, she knew that he was holding something back but she didn’t ask, “Dennis?  How would he know about Yuuri?”

          Yuuya shrugged, “How do you know him?  Have you met him?”

          Serena shook her head, “I’ve never seen his face.  I’ve heard the Professor talk about him.  Yuuri seems very important to him,”

          Yuuya felt his stomach fall to his feet, “The Professor?  So Yuuri is from Academia?”

          Serena nodded, “As far as I know, he’s exceptional.  He must be incredibly strong and loyal if the Professor values him that much,”

          Yuuya’s hands shook.  He crossed his arms, pressing his hands into his sides to stop the shaking.  Dennis had mistaken him for Yuuri.  Did that mean Dennis knew Yuuri?  Did that mean that he and Yuuri looked alike?

          Serena was from the Fusion Dimension and she looked like Yuzu.  Yuzu had been mistaken for Shun’s sister, Ruri.  Now that he thought about it, Yuugo had mentioned losing something, could he have lost someone close to him too?  Serena had concluded that the Professor was collecting Yuzu’s lookalikes.

          If Yuzu had three counterparts, then he must have three too.  Yuuri must be his Fusion Counterpart.  Dennis must know Yuuri well enough if he could recognize the resemblance between them.

          He had never questioned Dennis.  He has assumed that he was the LDS student he claimed to be.  Was it possible that Dennis was lying the whole time?  Was he really from Academia?  If he was from Academia, what were his intentions?

          Sora’s face flashed before his eyes.  He had trusted Sora, they were friends.  At least he thought they were.  Sora had lied to him too. 

          The thoughts made him sick.  It must have shown because Serena had placed her arms around him to support his weight in case he fainted.

          “Yuuya?” she called, “Are you okay?”

          Yuuya nodded weakly, “I think Dennis is from Academia,” he murmured quietly.

          Serena’s eyes widened, “You mean, you think he’s a spy?”

          “We should tell Kurosaki,” Yuuya said, standing up straight.

          “Kurosaki?” Serena asked, “What about Reiji?”

          Yuuya shook his head, “Not yet,”

          He was worried about Shun.  Shun was a Xyz remnant.  He was a target.  If anyone could wait right now, it would be Reiji.  Yuuya was sure that Reiji must have some sort of inkling that Dennis wasn’t who he said he was.  He could wait to hear the news.

 

          Serena followed Yuuya to Shun’s room.  Yuuya lifted his hand to knock on the door.  He hesitated, remembering what had happened in the hall earlier.  He remembered what Dennis had told him, about Shun and Reiji.  Both thoughts had him reconsidering being the one to knock.  If Serena did, Shun might be more willing to listen.

          Serena gently prodded Yuuya’s shoulder.  She gave him a look, asking him to hurry and just knock on the door.  Yuuya took a deep breath and let his knuckles find the wood of the door.

          It was a moment before Shun answered, opening the door.  His hair was dripping wet and he held one hand behind his back.  He was armed with his duel disk, just in case the moment called for such a thing.

          “Yuuya,” he sighed, his voice dripped with disapproval.

          “We need to talk to you,” Serena stepped forward, “It’s important,”

          Shun hesitated before letting them both in.  Yuuya stood awkwardly, unsure of how to act around Shun now that his attitude towards him had changed so dramatically.  He watched as Serena made herself comfortable, finding a place to sit on Shun’s bed.  It looked like she had been here before.

          “What’s wrong,” Shun asked; his voice low.  He leaned against the wall, standing between Yuuya and Serena.

          “We think that Dennis may be a spy from Academia,” Serena said quietly.

          Shun’s expression didn’t change.  He only nodded in response.

          “I was worried.  You’re a target here,” Yuuya admitted.

          “Do you have proof?” Shun asked.

          “He called me Yuuri,” Yuuya said.

          “Yuuri is a student at Academia,” Serena explained.

          “I must share some resemblance with Yuuri,” Yuuya chipped in, “If Dennis noticed that, then he must know Yuuri well enough to recognize that,”

          Yuuya watched as Shun tensed, his hands balling up into fists.  Shun muttered something about Fusion Scum.

          “We should tell Reiji,” Serena said.

          Shun shook his head, “We should lay low tonight.  We’ll tell him in the morning.  I’m sure Dennis must have a plan by now and he’s expecting us to act,”

          Serena nodded, “Do you think he already knows?”

          Shun sighed, “He has eyes everywhere.  He must know something is wrong,”

          They were both quiet for a moment.  Yuuya looked up to see Shun watching Serena with a soft expression.  He was always very gentle with her, despite her roots in Fusion.  He hadn’t ever seen Shun look at anyone like that.

          Serena sighed, standing up, “I’m going to head to bed,”

          Shun nodded, “Be careful.  I don’t think Dennis will try anything if he knows that Yuuya and I are aware of his intentions,”

          Serena nodded.  She wished them a good night and disappeared down the hall.

          Shun turned to Yuuya then, “I think you should get some sleep, too,” he murmured.

          Yuuya nodded, “Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked weakly.

          Shun ran his hand through his fringe, “I think it would be better if you didn’t,”

          Yuuya’s hands shook again.  The thought of being alone again scared him.  The thought of running into Dennis was even worse.  Tears brimmed in his eyes and his throat tightened to the point he couldn’t breathe.

          “Please,” he begged, “I don’t want to go back there alone,”

          Shun was quiet for a moment, measuring Yuuya’s expression, “What happened?”

          Yuuya shook his head, he much rather not tell.

          “Yuuya,” Shun murmured quietly, “Tell me what happened,”

          “I made a huge mistake, Shun,” Yuuya managed to whisper, “I’m so scared.  If I couldn’t stop him…” he trailed off at the thought.

          “Stop who?”

          “Dennis,”

          Shun led Yuuya to the bed, sitting him down, “What did he do?” he asked, wrapping the blanket around Yuuya’s shoulders.

          Yuuya shook his head, “It’s too awful,” he explained, “At first his kissed me and then he started to get too forceful,”

          Shun was quiet for a moment, his eyes glowing gold in the low light, “What did you do?”

          “I pushed him.  I told him to leave,” Yuuya choked, “I was so upset.  He lied to me, he said he cared but he just wanted my body… He didn’t even want my body, he wanted Yuuri’s.  I was just a substitute,”

          Shun didn’t say anything.  He couldn’t.  The thoughts of what could have happened were terrifying.  He could have strangled Dennis if he had been in the same room.

          “Why doesn’t anyone want _me_?  Everyone uses me as a substitute because they can’t have who they really want,”

          “I want you, Yuuya,” Shun confessed quietly.

          Yuuya shook, “You don’t want me, you want Yuuto,”

          “I do want you Yuuya.  I wish I didn’t, but I do,” Shun insisted.

          “Then why do you still sleep with Reiji?  I thought you were being honest with me but you sneak around with Reiji.  You lied to me,” Yuuya spat.

          Shun was stunned to silence.  Yuuya knew the truth, “How did you find out?”

          “Dennis told me.  I wouldn’t have believed him but you act so different with me than you used to,”

          Both boys were quiet as tension filled the air.  Yuuya looked up at Shun, his eyes wet from tears.  He trembled from all the emotions that ran through his body.

          “I’m sorry, Yuuya,” Shun confessed.

          “So it’s true?”

          Shun nodded, “I didn’t want to tell you because of how degrading it feels.  I’m not a person to Reiji, I’m his little lapdog.  He treats me however he wants and gives me commands that I have to obey.  If I don’t he’ll punish me.  I can’t afford to lose the last chance I have to find Ruri,” his voice broke on her name.

          Yuuya nodded quietly.  He could understand that.  Shun loved his sister more than anyone or anything.  He’d do anything to get her back safe and sound.  He’d do the same thing for Yuzu.

          “I can remember what she looks like,” Yuuya murmured, “I know it’s not really my memory, but I can remember it so clearly.  She’s really pretty.  She does look like Yuzu; she has the same smile too,”

          “She is really pretty, isn’t she?” Shun mumbled.  His classmates would praise her so much that he worried over it.  He would hate to have to watch one of them break her heart.

          “I can remember your parents, too.  They were really nice people.  I can remember that you’re mad at them.  You’re angry that they left you and Ruri on your own.  I can understand that, too.  I was angry at my father after he left me,”

          “You really can remember all that?” Shun asked, his voice quivering.

          “Yuuto’s memories are so clear to me, but they come and go so easily.  I remember watching people being carded.  I saw my history teacher get carded.  She called for help but there was nothing I could do,”

          “I remember Yuuto telling me that.  He was so upset because he couldn’t help her,”

          “I remember you.  I remember how it felt when you kissed me or when you touched me.  That was all I wanted.  I just wanted you to want me too,”

          Shun closed his eyes.  Hearing all this was hard for him.  Yuuya watched as Shun broke down and began to cry.  He hadn’t seen Shun cry like this.  He couldn’t even picture him like this in Yuuto’s memories.

          Shun was incredibly strong.  He had spent all these years surviving when no one else could.  He hadn’t shown any emotions towards it.  He was afraid if he did, he would appear too weak and he needed to be strong.  Ruri needed someone to hold her when she cried.  Shun couldn’t do that if he were the one that cried.

          Shun didn’t make a sound.  Tears streamed down his cheeks silently.  Yuuya stood up and crossed the distanced between them.  He brushed away the tears with his fingers.  He whispered the older boy’s name as he kissed him softly.

          Yuuya didn’t want this.  He wanted to make people happy.  He wanted to see them smile and hear them laugh.  He wanted to give Shun the happiness he was denied. 

          Shun shouldn’t be crying.  The boy should be making memories with his family and friends.  He should be skipping classes or getting in trouble like anyone his age.  He should be thinking about things like whether he’ll go watch a movie this weekend not whether he’d live through this weekend.

          He should be living a happy life in Heartland.

          Yuuya felt guilty for being secretly relieved that this war had happened.  If it hadn’t, then they wouldn’t have met.  Shun would still be in Heartland and he would still be in Maiami City.  They would have lived their lives without ever knowing the other existed.  He wouldn’t have known the taste of Shun’s lips, the color of his eyes or the way it felt when Shun moaned his name. 

 

          They spent the night in each other’s arms.  Neither of them spoke.  It was just the sound of each other breathing and the tiny pitter patter of rain on the window.

          Shun caressed Yuuya’s head gently.  He played with his hair, running his fingers through it over and over.  He occasionally stopped to kiss Yuuya’s forehead.  Yuuya, in returned, kissed Shun’s shoulders and his jawline.

          Yuuya sighed, feeling content in the warm bed.  He could sleep for once.  He still had Yuzu to worry about, but he couldn’t do much if he couldn’t even sleep.  He let himself relax in Shun’s arms and drift off into sleep.


End file.
